Soldiers Don't Cry
by Runaway Ninja
Summary: Lightning believed soldiers didn't cry. She never allowed herself to cry, but when he came, she let the tears come out. LightningxCid One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII, Square Enix does and they do an awesome job.**

* * *

Lightning never let herself cry, not even one tear. But when Snow and Lightning talked about Serah in the Skyreach of the Sulyya Springs, she had let out one tear. She had vowed she would stay strong and she hated herself for letting that one tear out. She had already cried during her journey as a l'Cie before that. It made her feel weak, powerless.

Snow had left her alone, to join the others to set up camp for the night. She observed them talking and laughing. The soft wind blew through the grass and her pale pink hair and on her face. Lightning sat in the grass, staring up at Cocoon, watching the sunset, thinking about her time as a l'Cie. Especially one memory that she spent with one particular man, the man that comforted her as she cried: Cid Raines.

* * *

"Hope, are you okay?" Lightning asked, immediately snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine. Just thinking what would happen to my father." Hope replied as Lightning rested a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I wish I could stop worrying." He muttered.

Lightning, Hope, Snow and Fang were aboard the _Lindblum,_ after Rygdea arrived with Calvary troops at Hope's house in Palumpolum. The group had planned to rescue Vanille and Sazh, after finding out they had been held captive on the _Palamecia._

Lightning stood in the middle of the airship, lost in her thoughts, watching the troops at work.

"Hey." Lightning was startled by the sudden greeting. She turned around and saw Cid Raines standing near her. She had to tilt her head up to meet his face. _Didn't realise that he was _that_ tall. _

"Hi." She simply said.

An awkward silence passed as they stood in the middle of the _Lindblum_. Raines had started to turn around to leave.

"Raines," Lightning said, stopping Raines in his tracks, "Snow said you have…" She hesitated, somehow, she found it hard to say, "Serah." She said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

He just nodded and gestured her to follow him.

"There she is." Raines said. He had led Lightning into a small, guarded room at the back of the _Lindblum_, far from where Hope, Snow and Fang are.

Lightning saw Serah, crystallised. The emotions built up inside her. Rage, guilt, sadness. _Will she ever turn back? _

She walked up to Serah's crystallized form and held her hands. "Serah, I'm sorry." Lightning whispered to her and closed her eyes, still holding on to her hand. Raines stood at the door, at a distance far enough for him not hear her. She could feel tears forming, the tears blurring her vision, the pain rising in her throat. _No, I will not cry._ _I can't cry near him. I'm a soldier. Soldiers don't cry. _

Lightning stormed out of the room, holding back the tears. It was painful and hard. She hated the feeling. She walked to the darkest place she could find and sat down in the corner, thinking it would help her stop. She brought her knees up to her chest, rested her head on her knees, and closed her eyes.

She heard heavy foot steps come towards her. She could feel his presence near her. _Raines. _Raines sat down next to her, unsure of what to do next.

Lightning leaned her head against his shoulder and opened her eyes. She had kept the tears in, but still felt them forming.

Raines slid his arm through the back of her neck and wrapped his arm around her petite form. He was surprised Lightning didn't flinch by his actions.

Lightning found this comforting. If it were any other guy, she would have pushed him away_. _His warmth made it harder her keep her tears in. But her eyes failed to hold them in. Tears poured out of her eyes. In an attempt to hide her tears, she buried her face in her arms. Her eyes and nose were red, tears falling down her cheeks.

Raines lifted his hand and caressed Lightning cheek, sliding his fingers down her smooth cheek to her chin and moving her head so his eye could meet hers. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Surprisingly, Lightning kissed him back. He was expecting a slap or a punch but only felt her soft lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying every moment of their passionate kiss. She had let her guard down; unaware of what she was doing.

Her eyes snapped open, once she had realised what she was doing. Roughly, she put her hand up to his chest and pushed him away, breaking the kiss. They both stood up, looking at each other dumbfounded. Lightning felt the heat rushing to her face and saw Raines was blushing too. She held her fingers to her lips, thinking what had possessed her to kiss him back and started walking away. She turned her head around for one second and spotted Raines staring at her, grinning. _Damn him!_

Lightning walked back to the middle of the _Lindblum_, and approached Fang and Rygdea. Fang turned her head to her and gave a questioning look.

"Hey Light, something happen? You looked flushed?" Fang asked curiously.

Lightning laid a hand on her cheek, feeling it was a bit warm. "Nothing happened." She lied, replying quickly. Lightning turned on her heel and walked away.

"Something happened." Rygdea whispered to Fang.

"Yep." Fang merely said, smirking.

* * *

Lightning smiled at the memory, placing a finger on her lip and tracing it. She missed his warmth and the touch of his lips on hers. She lay in the grass and thought about the memory again.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice :)**


End file.
